Lover's Quarrel
by Nyagisa
Summary: I love to tease Slaine, basically.


"Thanks, Inko," Inaho accepted her chocolates gratefully, even if she was strikingly terrible at cooking. It was the sentiment that went into cooking them that mattered.

"O-of course!" She was slightly pink from embarrassment. It was blatantly obvious she had a romantic crush on Inaho, however he was extremely oblivious to others' emotions. It was hard not to feel a bit sad for her. She had went back to eat lunch with her other friends.

Inaho continued on his way to eat lunch with Slaine, Asseylum, and Yuki who happened to have the same lunch as them, even though she was two years ahead. After Inko had given him chocolates, he was suddenly reminded he had some to give as well.

Upon arriving, and setting his lunch down, he was immediately greeted by a bear hug from his older sister. He looked up at her, "Oh, hey Yuki. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my precious little sibling!" She was always the type to get worked up over these small holidays. She handed him a small pouch of chocolates, store-bought of course. As Inaho knew she couldn't cook either, nor had the time with how busy she was in school.

"Thank you," he gave a slight smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nao!" Asseylum smiled brightly at him. "We did not have this holiday where I'm from, but it seems fun! I have come prepared this year," a look of determination spread across her face.

"Oh? That's nice," he noted casually as he sat down. Asseylum and Slaine were transfer students that arrived last year to Inaho's current school. Since then, Asseylum had become the student council president while Slaine excelled at sports. Inaho extended two bags of chocolate, one toward Asseylum and one for Yuki.

"Did you hand make them again this year?" Asseylum asked excitedly.

Inaho nodded. "He does every year! They're always so delicious," Yuki answered for him.

Slaine stood up abruptly, "I'm going to go get a drink. I forgot to earlier." He began walking off.

Even though it was said casually, Inaho knew he was upset. No one else seemed to take note, though. Slaine was always leaving something behind, whether it be keys, his phone, a drink. It was always something.

Though, Inaho was unsure if he was upset because he didn't give any chocolats to the blonde, or if it was because he was the first of them to give Asseylum chocolates. He shrugged it off, as he didn't particularly care whether Slaine was upset or not.

Or at least, he thought he didn't. Slaine was particularly agitated for the rest of the day. Inaho was committed to being his tutor, so long as it made Asseylum happy, even though he would prefer not to. Slaine was dumb to begin with, but today he was notably making the same mistakes over and over.

Inaho sighed and threw a balled up piece of paper at Slaine, who was working fiercely. "What was that for, idiot?"

"What's up with you? You've been agitated all day and it's vexatious," Inaho looked over at him, showing no change in emotion on his face.

"Stop using dumb words, you stupid orange," he scowled, avoiding his question.

Inaho stared at him blankly. "Are you upset because I didn't give you any chocolates?" he asked directly.

"Why would I be?!"

Inaho shrugged, "Well, I had some for you that I was going to give you after you studied for a while, but never mind if you're going to be even more annoying."

"Wha-?! You had some for me all along and just hadn't given them to me yet?!"

He gazed out of the window, "Who knows."

Slaine glowered more. Inaho internally got a kick out of Slaine's pouting, as he watched him from the corner of his eye. "You can have one for now, and the rest when you finish."

Slaine brightened slightly, "Really?"

Inaho tossed him a small piece of chocolate. Slaine unwrapped it and ate it. "Thanks."

Once Slaine had finally finished his work, Inaho gave him the rest of the chocolates before they parted. "See you later," Inaho called out softly.

"Bye," Slaine was extremely excited to eat the rest of the chocolates, as he hadn't gotten any aside from the ones Asseylum had given him.

He popped another into his mouth and began chewing. After only a few seconds, his eyes began to water intensely, and his mouth began to burn profoundly. He almost choked because of the spiciness. He ran as fast as he could toward the nearest water fountain, silently cursing the dumb orange who dared to do this to him.

Once his mouth cooled off, he ran to track down Inaho. Asseylum, of course, was there to come in between their fighting and scold them about fighting on school grounds. Inaho wordlessly wished he could have been there the moment Slaine put the chocolate in his mouth.


End file.
